Lemon Cookie/OvenBreak
Lemon Cookie is an Epic Cookie released in 16 July 2018, together with the accompanying pet Electro Lemon. He creates an Electro Shield which acts like a strong magnetic aura that can collect Rainbow Bear Jellies as well. Skill Lemon Shield appears at given intervals. While the shield is active, it protects Lemon Cookie from 1 collision and provides extra points for all Jellies. Upon collision, the shield destroys all visible obstacles. During Electro Blast Mode, Lemon Cookie gets extra destruction points. Level Up for more destruction points during Electro Blast Mode. :Magic Candy Effect :When Lemon Shield is active, it also provides Magnetic Aura that attracts EVERY Jelly. The stronger the enchanted power, the more extra points for all Jellies while the shield is active. Description Lemon Cookie was born not inside the hot Oven, but in a cold, neon-lit laboratory during an experiment with electricity. A giant, highly acidic lemon was used in the making of this Cookie, hence he courses with electricity. The cube that Lemon Cookie always carries with him controls the electric currents in his body. In his childhood, Lemon Cookie had the only friend, who was always fascinated with his cube tricks. When Lemon Cookie couldn't control his power and became a danger to other Cookies, this friend was the only one to be there for him... Always listening to his music, Lemon Cookie might not be easy to approach, but who knows what electrifying surprises might await us if we do? (Unlimited Potential) ''Lemon Cookie has learned to control his overwhelming power: the power to split the sky and pierce the ground with lightning strikes!'' Strategy While the Electro Shield is active, the player will get these effects assuming they have created the magic candy. *Magnetic Aura (this aura also works for the normally unmagnetic Jellies, even Rainbow Bear Jellies, but excluding Pirate Ship Coins in the Special episode and especially the Mysterious Fairy Jellies scattered throughout Land 8.) When Lemon Cookie collides with his Electro Shield, it will destroy all obstacles in the whole screen before losing his shield, and this will give you a set amount of extra points for each obstacle depending on his level. When Lemon Cookie obtains a Blast jelly, it will turn into an Electro Blast, which makes Lemon Cookie Blast much faster and destroy all obstacles in the way for the same amount of extra points per obstacle attained upon collision. Statistics Combination Bonus Loading Messages New *Danger! High voltage. General *Check your battery. Now! *Don't bother me. *I don't want to talk. *Don't worry about me. *This is nothing. *I feel electrified... *Music is my only comfort.... 1v1 Duel *Danger! High voltage... Tired *Bzzz... Trial Welcome *Don't lose control! *Oh, I can't wait.... *Can be dangerous Unlimited Potential General *20000 V, 21000 V, 22000 V... *No point in hiding my power anymore! *The power flows through me! *Don't come close! *I am already beyond any limits! *My power is off the charts! *Fantastic, isn't it? *Go! It's too dangerous! 1v1 Duel Tired Updates Trivia *Lemon Cookie was the third of the four cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other three being Orange Cookie, Lime Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie. Category:Epic Cookies Category:Cookies with Magic Candy